1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which conveys sheets along a conveyance path and carries out image recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatuses, which is provided with a conveyance path inside a case of the apparatus and which records image on a sheet conveyed along the conveyance path, is known. The image recording apparatus has a paper feed cassette which supports a plurality of such sheets and a manual feed tray which is provided separately from the paper feed cassette and guides sheets into the conveyance path.
Further, an image recording apparatus, which is provided with a guide member defining a U-turn conveyance path, is known. In such an image recording apparatus, for the purposes of maintenance and clearing a paper jam, the guide member is constructed of a nonrotating (fixed) guide member and a rotatable guide member rotatable around a rotating shaft. This rotatable guide member has an approximate L-shape in a side view along the rotating shaft. According to this configuration, if a user rotates a part of the rotatable guide member to open the U-turn conveyance path, then it is possible for the user to access, from the outside, the U-turn conveyance path inside the image recording apparatus.